theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Erina Ikuta
:"Chantel DuBois!" -Erina Ikuta Erina Ikuta is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project and former fashion model. She is a ninth generation member since 2011 and sub-leader since 2014 of Morning Musume and a member of units Harvest and HI-FIN. She is also the adoptive mother of Chantel DuBois Appearance Erina wears a lime green shirt, lime green jogging bottoms and lime green trainers. She has light brown hair and has a lime green headband on her. Personality to be added History Early Life Erina was born in Fukuoka in Japan on July 7th, 1997. At a young age, Ikuta expressed her desire to become an idol. Prior to auditioning for Morning Musume she was a model under Elegant Promotion for a short period of time. 2011 On January 2, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, Tsunku announced that Erina Ikuta is one of the new members of Morning Musume's ninth generation. She joined alongside Mizuki Fukumura, Riho Sayashi, and Kanon Suzuki. The ninth generation made their concert debut the same day, participating in the song "Tomo" and "Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!" Ikuta's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!" On June 12th, Ikuta's first e-Hello DVD was announced, "Greeting Ikuta Erina," which was later released on July 2nd. On August 25, it was announced that Ikuta replaced Ogawa Saki from S/mileage on the children's morning program, Oha Suta, as a member of the show's idol unit Oha Girl Maple. Ikuta starred in a new stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Risa Niigaki, Reina Tanaka, the other 9th Generation members, and Haruka Kudo. 2012 On March 27, Ikuta, along with the other Oha Girl Maple members, graduated from Oha Suta. On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play, titled Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6 through June 12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 4, Ikuta announced on her Ustream show that she would change her official member color from Purple to Lime in the fall."モーニング娘。13枚目ニューアルバム9月発売、そしてメンバー・飯窪春菜から重大(!?)発表" (in Japanese). De☆View by Oricon. 2012-07-30. On October 10, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ayumi Ishida, Masaki Sato, and Takeuchi Akari. 2013 Ikuta was featured in a special gravure book titled “Graduation ~Chuugaku Sotsugyou~.” The book had various photos and interviews about going from middle school to high school, it was released on February 27. On March 2, it was announced that Ikuta would be a member of new SATOUMI Movement unit Plumeria, alongside Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, and Ayumi Ishida. On May 22, it was announced that Ikuta would host another Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai, entitled "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~". It took place on July 7, Ikuta's 16th birthday, with Haruna Iikubo and Sakura Oda as guests."★ファンクラブ会員限定イベント★「新垣さんを応援する会 第二回会合～生田の誕生日だけど、やっぱり今日も新垣さんを応援する会～」開催決定！！" (in Japanese). M-line Official Fanclub Web site. 2013. Ikuta had a birthday event titled Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~ with guest Haruna Iikubo and Sakura Oda 2014 On July 7, Ikuta celebrated her 17th birthday. The special event is called Morning Musume '14 ~Ikuta Erina Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured one performance in Tokyo. On November 12, Ikuta participated in the 2014 Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Pro-Am Charity Golf Tournament as a celeberty guest alongside AKB48/SKE48 member and rival Yamauchi Suzuran. On November 23, Ikuta was appointed sub-leader of Morning Musume by Sayumi Michishige. It was officially announced during Michishige's graduation concert on November 26. Ikuta will share the position with Haruna Iikubo, who was sub-leader since May 2013. 2015 On March 5, Ikuta announced that she would be a regular on the NHK Education channel show Karada wo Ugokasu TV. She made her first appearance in the show on March 25.http://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-9ki/entry-11997874357.html On July 7, Ikuta celebrated her 18th birthday. The special event was called Morning Musume '15 Ikuta Erina Birthday Event, the event featured one performance in Tokyo at Yamano Hall. On October 20, Ikuta was a guest at Risa Niigaki's birthday event, Niigaki Risa Birthday Event 27. 12 On October 26, Ikuta was invited to play at the Takano Yuri CUP 38th Hirao Masaaki Charity Golf with OG member Yoshizawa Hitomi. On November 11, Ikuta participated in the 2015 Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Pro-Am Charity Golf Tournament as a celebrity guest for the second year in a row.14 Story to be added Trivia * Erina was the fourth member to die in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded. * Her official YouTube Username is IkutaGirl Appearances * The Chantel DuBois Gets Grounded series * Chantel's Revenge full movie * John Ferrara Gets Grounded * Homer kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded * Wubbzy watches the Eurovision Song Contest * The Character Elimination Series References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Singers Category:Morning Musume members Category:Characters voiced by Emma Category:Parents Category:Yellow Green Member Colour Category:9th Generation Category:Purple Member Colour